


Nope!

by TardisMagic



Series: The Struggles of Derek Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Fluff . . . ish, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, attempted humour, derek in pain, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Derek doesn't have as much fun as the pack thinks he should . . .I suck at summaries





	Nope!

Derek glowered at both Isaac and Boyd. Up until ten minutes ago he’d considered them friends. Now he knew different. 

They were both traitors and whatever scheme they’d cooked up this time was not going to end well for Derek.

Derek was still trying to live down the damn nail incident, never mind close orbit hamburgers and flying steaks.  
Wherever they were dragging him to, totally against this will, he might add was bound to involve Stiles at some point and Derek felt this was not going to end well and therefore he should not go.

Unfortunately that pack didn’t agree, so here he was shoved in a car and being dragged to what was probably going to be the single biggest embarrassment of his life, orbiting hamburgers notwithstanding

Bowling was apparently the answer to all of Derek’s Stiles related problems..

He glowered moodily at the back of Isaac’s head, positive this was his doing.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Isaac parked the car and he didn’t see the blue monstrosity Stiles drove as they all piled out of the car. Derek literally dragged his feet as he followed Isaac and Boyd into the bowling alley.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” He grumbled at both men.

Boyd, not exactly known for his cheeky side, turned a truly terrifying cheeky smirk worthy of Stiles on Derek and said. “Because it’s good for you to get out.”

Derek gaped at him for a good thirty seconds before he clamped his mouth shut and walked into the bowling alley with all the enthusiasm of a man going to gallows.

Twenty minutes later and Derek had almost stopped flinching every time the door to the damn place opened. So far no Stiles and he dared to breathe a sigh of relief when the PTB decided to fuck him over. Again!

The door opened and in walked Stiles in the tightest jeans Derek had ever had the misfortune or fortune depending on which part this anatomy you asked, to see Stiles wearing. The t-shirt wasn’t much better.

Derek swallowed against his suddenly dry throat and tried to pretend he wasn’t even there.

Stiles hadn’t had his hair cut after coming back from university like Derek had expected and that alone was killing what little self control Derek could muster. Coupled with the suddenly tight clothes and Derek’s blood supply and wolf had swan dived into the gutter and happily paddled around taking his concentration with them.

Derek’s bowling ball landed on his foot.

He manfully bit back a howl of pain and settled for a heartfelt “Fuck!” And tried not to limp too obviously when he went and sat down.

Derek had learned the hard way as a teen that light bowling balls and werewolf strength were not a good pair after he’d all but vaporised the pins because the ball was going somewhere close to the speed of sound when it hit them.

His parents had very hastily changed him to a much heavier ball after that so consequently the ball that landed on his foot broke what felt like half the bones.

He bit back a pained groan as the bones mended themselves and stared resolutely at the floor while trying to regain his composure when a pair of worn sneakers appeared out of thin air.

“Are you OK, Big Guy?” Stiles asked. 

Derek very nearly went into orbit himself. 

He shot up out of the seat landing on his still healing foot and pitched forward when his balance failed him while trying to get off the broken foot and not end up in an undignified heap at Stiles’ feet.

As it was in he somehow ended up with Stiles’ arms wrapped around him aaaaand there went his blood supply and wolf straight back into the gutter he’d only just managed to haul them out of.

He lurched backwards away from the temptation that was Stiles and those arms that felt so damn good around him and practically fell back into the seat. “Fine.” He grunted. It was the best his mind could do given the lack of blood.

Derek decided he’d damn well sit out the game.

The rest of the pack decided Derek damn well would not and because they were all evil and had it in for him, paired him with Stiles.

Half an hour later and Derek decided bowling with Stiles was possibly the worst torture he’d ever endured.

Every time Stiles went to bowl his T-shirt rode up his back. His jeans hugged his arse so much Derek was half convinced Stiles was going commando, which did absolutely nothing for the near painful erection he was hiding but by some miracle Derek couldn’t even begin to fathom they were winning.

He wasn’t sure if it was because Stiles was just that good or the rest were losing deliberately to make his woeful contribution look better.

So far he’d managed to get more gutter balls than pins and was seriously contemplating just hurling the infernal ball at the pins when Stiles thought he might need help.

He was dead right about that but not in the way Derek was trying very hard not to think about.

He stood at the top of the lane debating how hard he could throw it and not get thrown out for vaporising said pins. Surely that would be count as a strike, wouldn’t it? Perhaps a strike more akin to a B-1 Bomber than a bowling ball but still.

“Derek?” Stiles again materialised next to Derek, who to be fair wouldn’t have noticed a heard of stampeding elephants next to him, he was trying to concentrate that hard, and there fore jumped a good two feet in the air like a startled cat and dropped the bowling ball on his other foot.

“Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Derek swore and hoped comically around on one foot while the pack howled with laughter. 

Everyone except Stiles, Derek noticed. 

Stiles just looked concerned and oh no. No, no, no, no. Derek knew that look. That look meant ‘let me help you’. The look meant Derek would be neck deep in the proverbial shit and wouldn’t stand a chance of hiding how much he was in love with Stiles.

“Home.” He mumbled and fled before Stiles could say or do anything and before he could do anything else to make an utter fool of himself. 

On the bright side, if he could call it that, breaking his other foot had killed the almost painful erection he'd been trying to hide all night.

It was, Derek reflected ruefully after he’d gotten home, bloody hard, pun not intended, to bowl while trying to hide a rather embarrassing erection and suffering two broken feet in one night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek eyed Isaac warily as he sauntered into the room an hour later, an alarming smirk on his face. “You know, you could just tell him you love him.”

Derek inhaled nothing and choked on it. “I do not!” He said complete with exclamation mark and his best poker face he could manage, which judging from Isaac’s look was failing miserably.

Isaac sighed, before his traitor-in-arms joined him. “We all know you love him, Derek.” Boyd said with devastating calm.

Derek sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Stiles doesn’t.” He mumbled, finally admitting for the first time that he was hopelessly in love with the man.

“He does now.” A fourth voice said from the doorway.

Derek’s head shot up that fast all three winced. 

Derek didn’t know whether to bolt from the room or throw up or possibly both. Actually now that he thought about it through the overwhelming panic, both sounded pretty damn good about now. He eyed the window for a second before dismissing it. Too messy, broken glass hurt like hell and knowing his luck Stiles would volunteer to patch him up and that would be the end of Derek’s willpower.

Gone in a puff of love and lust.

Stiles sat down on the coffee table facing Derek. “Wanna talk, Big Guy?”

Fuck!


End file.
